1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handlebar assembly, and more particularly to a handlebar assembly for cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical handlebar having cushioning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,950 to Girvin, filed Oct. 24, 1988, entitled "HANDLEBAR ASSEMBLY FOR CYCLES". In this invention, the pivot arm 20 is pivotable about an axis 23, and a rubber spring element 70 is provided for resiliently resisting pivoting movement of the pivot arm to cushion shocks which are transmitted to the column member when bumps are encountered in an irregular roadway or off-road surface. However, when the bicycle bumps on a stone or the like, the pivot arm 20 and the tubular main portion 60 of the handlebar tends to rotate downwards about the axis 23, such that the upper part of the driver also tends to move downwards, thereby, the driver is apt to be "thrown out" of the bicycle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional handlebars.